


P-Support Achieved

by MasterXploder



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Contains highly detailed descriptions of peeing, Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Maybe underaged?, No Spoilers, Omorashi, Panties, Urination, Wetting, it's complicated - Freeform, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: Sakura has never been able to relieve herself near another person, but when the call of nature gets too strong, can Elise help her overcome her shyness and avoid a humiliating accident?After the war, the two girls are reunited at a banquet. By chance, both feel nature calling for them, but don’t know where the toilets are. What are the girls to do when they could lose control at any moment?Also available on omorashi.org





	1. Overcoming Shyness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit tricky. While these characters would be considered underaged in the original Japanese version, the localizations referred to them as adults given they could be married and have children. So I guess it only contains underaged wetting desperation if you believe it does?
> 
> This story also partly inspired by an artwork I had commissioned about a year ago. It's pretty NSFW, so if you want to check it out, then read this story over on omorashi.org.

“Sakura?”

“Hmm?” The soft call of her name and a gentle nudge to the shoulder stirred Princess Sakura of Hoshido into the waking world. Her eyes fluttered open while she slowly sat up from her bed with a moan. She could not see the sun from her room, but knew that it had to be the early morning hours where it was only beginning to peek over the horizon.

She had expected to see Hana or Subaki, her retainers, when her eyes focused. Instead, she found Princess Elise of Nohr, dressed in her normal outfit and staring back at her with a bright smile. “Oh, Elise!” she gasped, “W-what brings you here so early?”

“Morning, Sakura,” replied Elise, “Sorry to wake you up so early, but I kinda have a big favor to ask of you.”

“A favor?” Sakura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Elise put her hands behind her back in an uncharacteristic display of sheepishness. “Yep. See, I was supposed to go with Midori this morning to find medicinal herbs and plants, but I think one of her nighttime brews must’ve been bad or something, because she’s definitely not feeling well today.”

“She isn’t?”

“Yeah, I went into her room a few minutes ago, and let’s just say she isn’t gonna be joining us for the next few meals.”

“Oh, that sounds awful,” said Sakura, putting a hand to her mouth. “Is there anything I can do to help her?”

“Azama’s already taking care of her, so she’ll be okay.” Elise frowned. “But we still need to gather those plants, and I’ve never been good at telling them apart on my own. I don’t wanna bring back anything poisonous by accident, or we might have a whole army of Midori’s on our hand.”

Her mind had not fully awakened, so it took a moment for Elise’s words to sink in. “A-are you asking me to help you find these plants?”

Elise held her hands up as if in prayer. “Pretty please? Xander would scold me good if I messed this up! I won’t ask you for anything like this ever again, promise!”

“E-Elise,” Sakura replied, “You don’t have to say anything like that.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Sakura smiled. “I’d be glad to help out. I’m no Midori, but I should know which plants aren’t p-poisonous at least.”

Elise threw her arms around Sakura, pulling her into tight hug. “Oh, thank you so much, Sakura! You’re the best!”

“Th-that’s… what… friends are for…?” Sakura managed to say as her air was squeezed out.

“Whoops, sorry!” Elise let go at once. “Anyway, we should get going as soon as we can. We need those plants in by the afternoon.”

“R-right,” Sakura said once she regained her breath. “I’ll get dressed as quickly as I can. Um, c-could you please wait outside for me?”

“You got it!” said Elise, her twintails bobbing with each step as she skipped towards the door. “Thanks again!” she added as she stepped outside and shut the door.

Now alone in her room again, Sakura sighed and climbed out of bed, pausing to stretch in her white sleeping robes. It was not the most ideal way she wanted to spend her morning, but she could not complain at all if it meant spending more time with Elise.

Like the rest of her family, Princess Sakura’s life had become one twist after another. Being reunited with her long-lost sibling was only the start of events she never thought would happen; next came getting involved in a war not against the Nohrians, but allied with them against another kingdom no one had heard of until a few months ago. It was a life of drama and uncertainty, where every day could easily be her last, one very different from her structured and peaceful days in Hoshido.

But it was not all chaos and tragedy. In what felt like such a short time, Sakura had met so many new faces and made friends with a good number of them. The one friendship she never expected would happen, however, was with a princess of Nohr. Despite hailing from two very different worlds, she and Elise talked, played music, and worked together like lifelong companions. It was a bond Sakura cherished as much as her family bonds; of course she would help out if Elise needed it.

A few minutes later, Sakura had changed into her normal dress and groomed herself enough for where she was headed. She was certain it would be a fun morning, if a bit dirty.

 

* * *

 

Not far from Corrin’s castle in the astral plane was a forest home to several kinds of plants and fungi, many of which had medicinal properties that proved invaluable to the war effort. It was a regular sight to see the less combat-inclined heroes making trips there, and the realm’s relative safety from invasion meant anyone could go there with little fear of being attacked. This is where Sakura and Elise had spent the last few hours searching for herbs.

“What about this one?” asked Elise, holding up a set of twisting roots.

“Let me see.” Sakura leaned in to take a closer look. “Um, this looks l-like one of the poisonous kinds.”

Elise looked at the root with a frown. “Really? Aw man, I thought I had found a good one for sure.”

“In fact, I think this may be the same root you showed me a while ago. Three times now, actually.”

Now Elise looked at the root with raised eyes. “Jeez, maybe I shouldn’t come along for herb-finding anymore.”

Sakura giggled. “It’s okay. That’s why they make this a two-person job.”

Elise found herself giggling too. “Well, at least one of us is definitely pulling their weight. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come with me.”

“Oh, i-it’s nothing.” Sakura blushed and scratched her head at the compliment. “Everybody does so much to help out, it’s only right I t-try to do my share.”

“I think you’ve definitely done your share today. Just look at how many we found already.” Elise pointed to her horse standing nearby, with two of its saddlebags having roots and stems sticking out from being stuffed full.

“W-wow,” said Sakura, “I guess I hadn’t been paying attention.” _Not when my mind has been… elsewhere,_ she thought. “Do you think that will be enough for the camp?”

“It might not be the numbers Midori would pull in, but I’m sure everyone will be happy with what we’ve found.”

“I sure hope so.” Sakura looked at the bags with a frown.

“Well, we can keep looking for a while longer if you think it’s not enough.”

 _A while longer!?_ “N-no! I, um, think we’re j-just fine!” blurted Sakura, eyes widened.

Elise could only blink at first. “Um, okay. Do you have somewhere you have to be later?”

Realizing her outburst, Sakura glanced away and put her hands together. “Um, y-yes, I do need to go s-somewhere soon. I should’ve said something, but it s-slipped my mind.” It was not exactly a lie, but Sakura still fretted over whether Elise would believe her or not.

Her answer came when Elise frowned and sighed. “And I was almost starting to enjoy looking for plants, too.”

It was victory, but it still pained Sakura to see her friend sound disappointed. “I’m sorry, Elise. I r-really enjoy spending time with you, but we both have our d-duties to the war. We can talk again at lunch time, I promise.”

Elise perked up a little bit. “Alright, lunchtime it is! But first, let’s get these plants back home and see if we can’t make something for Midori.” She then turned to her horse and walked forward, lightly humming while she tossed the poison root to the side.

 _Thank goodness we’re finally heading back._ Now with no one looking at her, Sakura took up a less relaxed stance, rubbing her legs together and idly placing a hand beneath her stomach while she trailed behind Elise.

Like she had mentioned earlier, she needed to go somewhere soon, but it was a different kind of going than she had implied. In her haste to get dressed and help out Elise, she had made the decision to forgo a particularly important part of her morning ritual. At first, she had thought nothing of it; she had plenty of experience in holding for long periods of time as princess of a kingdom, a couple hours outside would surely be within her capabilities.

Her overfilled bladder told her otherwise. She had realized her mistake only an hour into their task, and it had only gotten worse over time. It took every bit of restraint she had to not dance in place like a little kid, and even then, she had to wonder if she would make it back to her personal restroom in time.

Being out in the woods with just one other person should have made this the easiest problem to deal with, but for Sakura, that path was never an option. Ever since she was a little girl, Sakura had a very tough time letting herself go anywhere but in a bathroom. It was especially a problem on camping trips with her family. The moment anyone even got near her when she was trying would cause her to close up tight enough that no liquid would escape no matter how hard she pushed. Only her mother, the only person she felt truly relaxed around no matter what, could help her calm down enough to get the job done.

Now that she was more grown and traveling with an army, she had gotten a little more used to the idea of squatting and answering nature’s call in its domain. Unfortunately, her bladder shyness was as persistent as ever; she would often have to slip far away from the others while they were at ease to take care of it, leading to some very close calls on occasion. It was immature and dangerous, but she could not see any other way to handle it.

“Whew, I feel like going back to bed,” said Elise, pulling Sakura from her focus on her bladder. “This is definitely earlier than I’m used to being up.”

“Um, m-me too,” said Sakura, “I hope you don’t have too much to do today.”

“It’s not a whole lot, but I’m gonna be on my feet all day.” Elise sighed wistfully. “That bed is gonna feel so nice later tonight.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sakura looked back at the horse following behind them. “You should ride your horse the rest of the way back. It’ll help save your strength.”

“Hee hee, it’s okay. I don’t mind walking side by side with you. Um, and besides…” Although they were alone, Elise leaned towards Sakura and whispered, “It’s hard to ride a horse when you need the little girl’s room.”

“Y-you do!?” Sakura did not mean to shout, but she was certainly surprised.

“Y-yeah, I kinda forgot to pay my morning visit to the bathroom.” Elise put one hand behind her head and the other between her legs, which were now pressed together. “Probably should’ve said something, but we were really in the plant-finding zone, and I just forgot again.”

She just forgot? Yet another thing about Elise that Sakura found strange. “W-well, do you think you can m-make it back to the castle?”

Elise shrugged. “Probably, though it’s gonna be an uncomfortable walk back.” Her hips wiggled to further emphasize her point.

It was getting a little too easy for Sakura to relate to Elise’s plight, but she did her best to remain focused. “O-okay, but if it gets to be too much, we can always stop to, um, take care of that.” She was careful with her words not just for politeness, but to keep herself from thinking too much about what “stopping” would entail.

“You know, I might just take your advice there,” said Elise, eyeing the woods just off the trail. “Oh, alright! Can you watch my horse while I, um, water the grass really quick-”

“Oh!”

As if on cue, Sakura’s bladder let off a particularly strong surge of pain. Instinct overpowered her desire for modesty, and she shoved her hands between her tightly-pressed legs, but the damage had been done. A spurt of warmth radiated from her underwear, certainly bigger than just a drop and more than enough to put Sakura in a panic. How was she ever going to make to the castle now?

“S-Sakura! What’s wrong?”

And now Elise stood in front of her with a face of pure worry on top of her plight. Never had she been in a desperate situation like this.

“I… um…” Sakura could not form any words or make eye contact. She had wanted to say that she was fine, but the strain of her predicament was too much.

With nothing else to go on, Elise’s eyes trailed down to the source of her problems, the hands pressed on her groin and the legs squeezed together. Her panicked look faded into one of realization, the look that Sakura dreaded seeing the most.

“Sakura,” asked Elise in a soft voice, “Do you… need to use the bathroom too?”

Sakura could feel tears forming in her eyes. Yet again, her situation had gotten worse; now her best friend knew about her problem and worried over her. If there was an award for the most pathetic princess, she would certainly win it.

She had to do something to at least quell Elise’s fears, but no words would leave her. All Sakura could do was nod slowly and do her best to not cry.

“Well, that’s a relief,” said Elise, returning to her smile. “I was worried it was something serious there. Come on, we’ll take a quick potty break together and be back on our way.”

“T-Together!?” exclaimed Sakura.

Elise raised an eyebrow. “Why not? It’s just the two of us, and we can hide behind different bushes or something if you want.”

Sakura turned away a little from her friend. “I… but, I can’t…”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Elise asked, but before Sakura could attempt a response, her eyelids opened up in realization again. “Sakura… do you have trouble going around others?”

The last of her secrets were finally laid bare. A tear ran down Sakura’s cheek while she nodded again, unable to lie even in the best of times.

Not that she had expected Elise to judge or mock her for it, but Sakura still felt a little better when all Elise did was gently rest her hand on Sakura’s wrist. “Can I share a secret with you?” she asked.

“A s-secret?”

Elise nodded. “When I was little, I never wanted to go anywhere but my own bathroom, just like you. In fact, we went camping one night, and I actually had an accident because I wasn’t brave enough to tinkle outside.”

“You… you did?” Sakura could not begin to imagine the cheerful and brave girl standing before her wetting herself like a toddler.

A blush grew on Elise’s cheeks. “Y-yeah, but then my big sis Camilla taught me some tricks on how to make yourself go anywhere, even around other people. I haven’t had an accident since then.”

Sakura did not need to hear what Elise had to say next. “I… I don’t know if they would w-work on me.”

“Please, Sakura?” Elise put on a pair of puppy-dog eyes. “You looked like you were in pain just now, and I don’t want you to end up hurting yourself.”

There it was, the one thing Sakura couldn’t stand the most: other people worrying for her sake. Still, even with Elise’s friendly offer, she was filled with doubt. Tricks to make her go anywhere? It sounded too good to be true, and even if it wasn’t, it would mean she’d probably have to do it right next to Elise. The thought alone made her urethra clamp up tighter than she could have managed on her own.

Then again, what did she have to lose now? Elise had just witnessed her nearly lose control, and then figured out her embarrassing secret. Even if Elise never said a word, somewhere down the line, someone else would find out, then more still unless she did something about it now. Besides, they were in the middle of a war, and things would only get more dangerous from here. The sooner she attempted to learn how to do this, the less of a burden she would be to the rest of the army.

Sakura took a breath and closed her eyes before respond. “Okay, I’ll d-do it.”

“You will? Great!” said Elise. “Can you walk, or do you just want to do it here?”

At that point, Sakura noticed that the the painful pulse that had rocked her body had died away, allowing her to relax her legs a little. Though it was just the two of them, she was certainly not about to do it on a trail where they could be easily spotted. “L-Let’s go behind a tree.”

Giving a nod, Elise tugged on Sakura’s wrist and stepped forward, pulling the pink-headed princess with her. They walked only a little ways off the path and behind a set of trees and bushes before coming to a stop.

“Is this a good spot?” asked Elise, letting go of Sakura’s wrist.

“Um, yes,” replied Sakura. _As good as I could hope for out here, at least._

“Okay, then let’s get started right away. First step: Take off your undies!”

What courage Sakura had mustered turned right back into panic. “T-take them… off!?” she stammered.

“Of course. You can’t tinkle with them still on, you know,” said Elise like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“B-but… off?” Sakura gulped. “As in… all the way off?”

“Yep! If you wanna learn how to go near others, you gotta commit to it.” Elise turned around and reached her hands underneath her dress. “I’m gonna take mine off too, just to be fair. Now hurry before your bladder gets started without us.”

Not wanting to watch her friend undress like a peeping tom, Sakura turned around and twiddled her thumbs. Did she really have to remove her underwear entirely? It seemed so improper and embarrassing to do something like that in the open. Still, she would have to expose herself to answer nature’s call anyway, and if Elise could do it without thinking twice, then maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. If it was the only way, then she would do whatever it took.

Putting her determined face back on, Sakura’s hands hooked underneath her red skirt and grabbed her underwear on both sides. She paused to take a breath, then slowly but surely tugged downwards, the edges peeling off her thighs before pulling the rest of the garment with it. Soon, her cherry-red panties had gone below her skirt, the only thing amiss being the wet patch at the bottom.

Halfway there now, Sakura kept pulling down, having to put a little more effort into getting it past her socks and sandals. Once past her knees, she raised one foot up and through the hole, then did the same with the other so as not to get them dirty. She would still have to wear them once this was over, after all.

Sakura held her underwear up in front of her. She could hardly believe it, but she was now bottomless out in the open. The sensation of her skirt touching bare skin and the open air gently caressing her sensitive places made her feel like fainting from embarrassment, but it also made her need to go more apparent than ever.

“Um, they’re off n-now,” she called out.

“They are? Good job!” said Elise behind her. “Could you hand them to me now?”

“B-but why?” Sakura turned around, doing her best to keep eye contact and not glance downward.

“It’s for safekeeping. You’ll get them right back once we’re done here, I promise.” Elise held out her free hand while her other hand held her frilly black bloomers. How she was able to pull them past her boots so quickly, Sakura was not about to ask.

“O-okay. Here you go,” said Sakura as she placed them in Elise’s hand.

“Thanks!” Turning around, Elise carefully hung both panties on a nearby tree branch. Sakura worried that she would have made a comment on the wet patch, but it never came.

“S-so, what do we do n-next?” asked Sakura, now back to fidgeting and playing with her skirt.

Elise first answered by putting her own hands on her skirt and turning a little to the side. “Next step is to get into place, so pull up your skirt and squat down.”

Sakura averted her eyes as Elise did just that. How her friend could be so brazen with this was something she could never understand. Rather than joining her right away, Sakura stared off at nothing in particular while keeping a death grip on her dress.

“What’s wrong?” asked Elise, “You’re not thinking about trying it standing up, are you?”

“N-n-no!” Sakura shook her head. “I-I just… c-can you promise me y-you won’t look when I…”

“I can close my eyes if you want.”

“T-thank you,” said Sakura.

Accepting that was as good as she would get for privacy, Sakura lifted her skirt and crouched into a squat, her bottom hovering less than a foot from the ground with her legs spread shoulder-width apart. She was fully exposed now, with nothing to block anyone from getting a good view of down there, but she trusted Elise to not peek, and it would ensure her legs and feet would not get wet in the process.

Here she was, in the best time and place for her to pee given her situation. But just as she expected, the waves of urine that were threatening to spill out of her mere moments ago no longer could, like an invisible seal had been placed around her bladder.

“Okay, I’m here. What do I do now?” she asked, glancing towards Elise. As promised, her eyes were closed, giving Sakura a little reason to relax. She repaid her friend by doing her best to not look downward herself.

“The key to letting it go is to relax,” said Elise, “Don’t force it out, just let it come out on its own.”

Relaxing with her unmentionables visible to the whole world with the intention of urinating? It seemed more impossible than winning the war all by herself. “And h-how do I r-relax?” she asked.

“You do meditation, right?”

“Y-yes, I do.”

“It’s kind of like that. Just close your eyes and take some slow, deep breaths through your nose.”

“O-okay. I’ll try.” Sakura let her eyes fall shut and took in a long breath.

“Just like that,” she heard Elise say, “Breathe in… and out again. Clear your mind, and focus only on your breathing and senses.”

Clear my mind? wondered Sakura. Was that even possible for her right now? Sure, it was an easy feat to achieve for her during her regular meditation, but the circumstances here were far different, the biggest one being her lack of underwear. Still, she had to give it her best shot, for the alternative was unacceptable.

And so, Sakura kept up her slow breathing and tried her hardest to focus only on what her senses told her. Birds chirping and tree branches swaying back and forth. The smell of leaves and earth from pulling up plants. The light breeze blowing across her face and tickling her- _Eep! Maybe not think about that._

Despite that interrupting thought, Sakura had to admit the meditating was helping. Her heart no longer pounded in her chest from embarrassment and worry, and she was actually getting a little used to her position, her tired leg muscles and revealing squat notwithstanding.

But even in this relaxed state, Sakura had still not managed to let out a single drop of pee. The worry slowly crept back into her mind, along with a bit of frustration. It felt so close to making its way out, but those subconscious fears were not giving up. All it would probably take was a little something more to break that last barrier and get the flow going.

But what would that something be? Her first thought was maybe if she heard or saw someone else peeing, it would encourage her to do the same. Curiously, she had not heard Elise relieving herself, so it was something to try. Unfortunately, past experience told her that would not work; back when they were kids, not even watching Hinoka pull her underwear down and tinkle like it was no big deal would help her do the same.

If only her mother were here to help her. There was just something about her presence that made Sakura feel like she could be brave enough to do something like that. Her soothing voice, her gentle smile, the warmth of her hand…

Sakura opened her eyes, now knowing what was missing. Would Elise be okay with something like that, though? It was such a personal thing to ask her, yet she felt that if anything was going to make her finally go, it would be this.

“Um, E-Elise?” she asked.

Elise turned towards her, still keeping her eyes shut. “Yes?”

“I, um, w-would, er, I mean…” it was a hard thing to conceive for her, let alone say.

Sakura felt a gloved hand feeling around her leg until it rested on her knee. “It’s okay, Sakura. You can just say it, I know you can.”

Those words were all she needed to hear. Taking a breath to steel herself, Sakura finally let them leave her lips.

“C-can we… hold h-hands?”

She wanted to bury her head in her hands and shrink away, pretending that she had not just said that. But that was not what a princess was supposed to do. She had to own up to what she said, no matter what happened next.

“Sure thing, Sakura.”

Not that she would not have been either way, but Sakura could not help but be shocked. Elise accepted her request, no questions asked?  Never would she have believed that to happen, yet there was Elise lifting her hand and holding it in the air for her. She could almost believe it to be a dream if not for the pain in her legs and bladder. Whether it was a dream or not, Sakura knew she could not back out now; it was her only hope.

At a snail’s pace, Sakura lifted a hand from her skirt and towards Elise’s. She had expected the gloved hand to retract like it had touched something hot when she first made contact, but it stayed right where it was. Just like how she did it with her mother, Sakura’s fingers intertwined with Elise’s until they rested on the back of Elise’s hand.

In just a few seconds, the temperature on Sakura’s cheeks grew even higher. She was holding Elise’s hand! Yes, it was underneath a thick glove, but the effect was just the same. Never had she done this with anyone outside her family, not even her retainers.

It was almost too much for her to take, the thoughts and emotions now whirling through her mind. And yet, amidst all the chaos was a calm center, not unlike the eye of a storm. It came from the sense of relaxation and safety she felt from holding another person’s hand back when she was just a little girl. Pleasant memories of meeting new friends, walking through a park, or simply relaxing in a garden with her family, rose up and lifted the fog of fear inside her.

The feeling that Elise really was there to help her fully sunk in, and a lot of things did not matter to Sakura anymore. Not her nudity, embarrassment, or shyness. She felt like she could do anything with Elise by her side, maybe even...

“Hah!?”

Sakura squeezed Elise’s hand. Her nether regions grew wet and warm as a spurt leaked out of her and onto the ground, the leak ending as quickly as it began. It had happened; she had managed to pee next to another person. It was only just a little, but that was further than she had ever gotten before with anyone aside from her mother.

Her once-peaceful mind now ran wild with thoughts and questions. Was the barrier finally broken? Had Elise’s techniques actually worked, or was it simply because her bladder could not hold it any longer? Would she actually keep peeing, or would this be all that she can manage?

Her answer came only a few seconds later. This time, it didn’t catch her by surprise; Sakura could feel the subtle contractions of something moving through her down there. Sure enough, another dribble of urine soon escaped from her, making a soft but noticeable pitter-patter as it landed on the ground. It also ended after less than a second, but now Sakura could feel even more on the way, and it would probably not stop.

“E-Elise…” whispered Sakura.

“What is it?” asked Elise.

“I… I’m g-going to…”

“Just let it happen, Sakura. You’ve earned it.”

Elise was right, she realized. She had come so far already, and there was no stopping it regardless. The only thing she could do was sit and wait for it to happen. Sakura then closed her eyes and allowed to let it come on its own.

And then, it finally happened. It began as a soft dribble, some of trailing down Sakura’s privates and dripping onto the ground, but most pushing out through the air before it landed a small ways from her. Sakura squeaked at the first bit of the golden liquid leaving her, the last bit of restraint in her subconscious mind begging her to stop it and wait for a bathroom. However, the more it came out, the more she got used to it, and the further her muscles relaxed, allowing the pee stream to grow stronger and relax her further.

 _I.. I’m doing it,_ thought Sakura. _I’m… relieving myself with someone else._ What had been unthinkable mere minutes ago was now reality, yet Sakura did not feel the least bit mortified or shameful about it. A bit embarrassed, sure, but it was nothing that no one in the world did not have to go through at some point in their lives. Aside from this, she could not deny the relaxing and pleasing sensations now radiating from her groin, replacing the awful fullness that had been the source of so much worry in her life.

Despite her proper upbringing, the shy and modest Sakura could not resist a moan of pleasure, her only restraint coming from keeping her mouth closed. Preserving her pure image was the last thing on her mind at this moment. For the first time since her mother, she had found someone she could let herself go with, and the feeling could only be described as sheer bliss.

At least, for a little while. As the high of relief tapered off, the logical parts of Sakura’s mind returned to her. She had been peeing for quite a while, and yet had not checked her stream for the sake of hygiene and good aim. As embarrassing as it was, she had to take at least one look.

Fluttering her eyes open, Sakura soon discovered she did not have to look straight down to see nature in action. A powerful stream of gold shot out strong enough to produce a hiss from down there. It landed a good distance from her legs, already creating quite the impressive puddle with a strong smell to boot, the sound of liquid hitting hard ground gradually changing as it grew muddier.

 _Oh… oh my. All that was inside me?_ Sakura thought as she could only stare at her stream. She knew for some time that her bathroom visits could get rather noisy and lengthy, but actually seeing it for herself was still quite the surprise. Maybe it was for the best that she didn’t join the rest of the army for their pee breaks. Surely, no one else could make a volume like this.

She was immediately proven wrong. Out the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted a second stream of pee landing not far from hers, just as powerful, golden, and robust as her own. It was quickly followed by a new hissing noise and a happy “hahhh” from next to her, adding to a symphony Sakura thought was too noisy already.

 _Eep!_ Sakura averted her eyes to the corner. Watching herself go was one thing, but Elise had promised to not look at her peeing. It was only right that she didn’t look either, not that she wanted to see it in the first place.

Even though she had expected a lengthy relief, Sakura was still surprised and a bit bashful with how long her pee took. It had to have been about a minute since it started, yet her stream felt and sounded no weaker than when it hit full strength. From the sound of things, Elise was not having a mere tinkle, either, for the hissing was as strong as ever, and she continued to let out little noises of satisfaction at her emptying bladder. Not that Sakura could blame her; she could not resist the occasional whimper or hum herself, in spite of the growing awkwardness.

But every beginning has its end, and Sakura’s trail of urine started its decline before too long. Soon, it was little more than a light trickle with a weak trail running down her groin, and then just a few drops, her pee effectively finished. Elise’s pee faded out around the same time as well, the words “much better” breathlessly leaving her lips as it came to a stop. It was a bit embarrassing for Sakura to find out how much more urine she could store than her friend. Then again, maybe Elise wasn’t as bursting to go as she was.

Whatever the case, she had other things to worry about, first and foremost finding something to clean herself with up. As fate would have it, right next to her foot was a set of fallen leaves Sakura knew from experience to be safe. Letting go of Elise’s hand, she grabbed them and held a couple in front of her friend.

“H-here you go,” said Sakura.

“Huh?” Elise opened her eyes. “Oh, thanks, Sakura!”

Only the sound of ruffling could be heard as the girls went about getting clean. The leaves were not the most comfortable, but they got the job done, and were soon discarded on the ground. They stood up afterwards, letting their skirts fall and giving them some modesty again.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel a lot better after that,” said Elise, staring at the massive puddle before them.

Sakura found herself fidgeting with her skirt again. “Um, m-may I have my s-smallclothes back, please?”

“Oh, right! Almost forgot.” Elise walked over and grabbed their underwear from the branch, then returned Sakura’s panties to her.

“Th-thank you.” They slipped them back on, Sakura noting that the wetness on the crotch had dried to a light damp feeling. She would still change into a new pair back home, but at last she wouldn’t be bottomless anymore.

And with that, she realized, it was over. Sakura had just peed outside with another person, something she thought was simply impossible a few minutes ago.

“So, how do you feel?” asked Elise.

“Um, I don’t know,” replied Sakura.

“Hee hee, it’s okay. I felt the same way my first time, too. It gets easier the more you do it, though.”

“I hope so.” Sakura put on a small smile, hands together on her skirt. “But, thank you so much for h-helping me do that. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

Elise rubbed the back of her head. “Aw, it was nothing. All I did was tell you how to do it. The rest of it came from inside you, Sakura. Literally even, hee hee!”

“Still, I don’t know how I could ever make it up to you.”

At this, Elise put a finger to her chin. “Well, there is one thing you can do.”

“What is it?” asked Sakura.

The blush on Elise’s face returned. “Well, I said I haven’t had any accidents since I learned Camilla’s tricks, but sometimes it’s still hard for me to go around others, especially with the rest of the camp.”

Yet another surprising revelation from her best friend. “B-but what can I do to help with that?” she asked.

It took a few seconds for Elise to respond. “Whenever the army goes on potty break, c-can we go together like this?”

Together? With everyone!? The thought put Sakura’s relaxed heart back into a panic. Peeing with one person was bad enough, but with the rest of the ladies in the army? She could practically faint from the idea.

But then she remembered the soothing feeling of holding Elise’s hand, and how all those fears and doubts faded away in those moments. If it worked for her just now, then maybe…

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” Sakura replied.

“You will? Thanks a bunch, Sakura!” Elise pulled her into a hug. “We’re gonna be the best tinkle buddies, you’ll see!”

“P-please don’t call it that!”

 

* * *

 

The war would drag on for a long time, taking the armies through new lands and endless waves of combat and shocking revelations. They marched on, never knowing what new challenges awaited them every day.

But there was one constant among the ranks. Whenever the troops would stop and disperse to relieve themselves, Sakura and Elise could be found huddled in a squat with their backs turned to the rest of the women, their hands held together while a yellow stream trickled from beneath their skirts, both of them wearing a smile the whole time. In times of war, even the smallest of comforts could mean a lot, and the girls found that there were few comforts better than being able to relax and let go with another friend no matter what.


	2. A Pee in Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter commissioned by Night Rain.

“Sakura!”

Elise couldn’t contain herself as the red-and-white clad princess of Hoshido came into view. Skipping right up to her, Elise threw her arms around Sakura before she had the chance to slip away.

“O-Oh! E-Elise!?” she squeaked out, her cheeks already turning red from the contact.

“I’m so glad you could make it. The banquet wouldn’t have been the same without you!” Elise continued, rubbing her cheek against Sakura’s shoulder.

“I’m… glad you’re here... too,” Sakura squeezed out with what little breath she had left.

“Oh, whoops!” Elise withdrew her arms and put them behind her back. “Eh heh, so how have you been? I hope the trip here wasn’t too rough for you.”

Sakura took the chance to catch her breath and shake her head. “No, it was alright. I enjoyed looking at all the sights along the way, and I had friends to talk with the whole time.”

Elise giggled. “Well, now you have me to hang out with! I’ve got a ton of things to talk about with you.”

“M-Me too,” said Sakura with a smile, “I hope my stories will be as interesting as yours.”

“Of course they will! You’re the one telling them, after all.”

Sakura’s cheeks gained a hint of pink. “R-Really? I’m… glad to hear that.”

“Yup!” Elise nodded, then held out a hand. “Now come on, let’s find somewhere to sit down and catch up.”

Sakura lifted her hand, albeit more slowly, and placed it in Elise’s. “I would love that very much.”

With that, Elise lead the way into the party, a yearly banquet to celebrate the peace between Hoshido and Nohr. Held near the border of both kingdoms, it was the ideal place for the royal families and war veterans alike to reunite and catch up on each other’s lives.

Elise planned on doing just that. While there were others from Hoshido she wanted to speak with, Sakura was the most important by far. The bond she formed with her was stronger than with anyone else outside her family, enough to make Sakura her best friend with no contest. Nothing was going to stop her from reconnecting with her.

“Hmm?”

Elise came to a stop as her body reminded her of something very important that she was supposed to take care of before this banquet. _Uh oh, I forgot to tinkle_ , she thought with a frown.

Ever since she was young, Elise had been aware that her bladder was the smallest of the family. Whenever they had to travel, she was often the one to call for a bathroom break, while being close to bursting most of the time. Taking part in the war against Valla helped her build up some strength, but there were plenty of close calls and swapped underwear when nobody was looking.

Were it not for all the people in the large hall, Elise would have put a hand between her legs and hopped a little in response, such was her need to go. However, she was not about to whine and make a run for the bathroom. That was something a child would do, and Elise was a proper adult. She would hold it just like anyone else would and only excuse herself if someone else asked first.

“Is s-something wrong?”

Especially around her best friend.

“Oh! N-Nothing’s wrong!” Elise turned to Sakura. “I was just, um, trying to think of the best place for us to sit!” Elise tugged on her hand and led them away again. “Here, that table there looks good, just for the two of us.”

“Oh! Okay then,” Sakura replied.

Elise could apologize later. First, she needed to sit down at the table she had picked. That way, she could hide her twisting legs and pressed hand to her bladder. It wouldn’t be easy, but if her big sister could go entire dinners without excusing herself, than she had to learn to do it, too. She’d show everyone here just how much of a grown-up she had become, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, being an adult was a lot harder than she expected.

A couple hours had passed since Elise and Sakura took their seats. It was a pleasant time at first, with good food, refreshing drinks, and plenty of fun conversation. Even in peaceful times, there was still plenty of work to do and little adventures to go on in both kingdoms. Even the boring stuff turned out fun to tell to a good friend.

But as time dragged on, Elise found it harder and harder to focus on all the fun. Instead, she was too busy worrying about how full her bladder had gotten. It was so painful having to hold it all in now, let alone keep it hidden from Sakura.

“Is something wrong, Elise?”

“Huh?” Elise only now realized she hadn’t been paying attention the last few seconds. “Um, n-nothing’s wrong! I just, er, had too much to eat. I’m stuffed!” She patted her stomach for emphasis.

“Mmm, me too, n-now that you mention it.” From across the table, Elise could see Sakura moving to hold her stomach, or something near it, at least. “I’m gonna have to go right back to my diet tomorrow.”

“Same here, but I definitely don’t regret it right now. This is the best meal I’ve had in a long time!”

“It is?” Sakura frowned again. “Have you been eating well back home?”

“Kinda,” said Elise. “Sometimes, we’re so busy taking care of things in Nohr that we don’t have time to sit down for a proper meal. We’ll just snack on some fruit and get back to work.”

“I’m sorry to h-hear that.”

Elise shrugged. “It’s alright. Reforming a kingdom is a lot of hard work, but it’s super worth it to see everybody smiling and living well.”

Sakura nodded. “Just remember to m-make some free time for yourself. It’ll make a lot of difference when you get older.”

“I hear that,” Elise said with a giggle. “Xander and Camilla have already been talking to me about some of my responsibilities now that I’m a little older.” She leaned in and spoke at a softer volume. “They’ve even been talking to me about marriage.”

“M-Marriage?” Sakura’s eyes widened. “Are you r-really…?”

“Oh gosh, no!” Elise shook her head. “At least, not right now. They’ve just been saying that I’m getting to that age where people are going to ask for my hand, and I should only marry someone I know for sure I want to share my life with.”

“Oh.” Sakura’s face relaxed. “Ryoma’s been telling me the same thing, too. He said not to let anything but love determine who I wed, and especially not to let others pressure me into it.”

“Good to know we’re both getting the same good advice,” Elise said with a giggle. She leaned back, hands pressed into her lap. “But if I’m gonna marry someone, they gotta be someone special.”

Sakura nodded. “I would want to marry someone special, too. Someone who c-cares for me and makes me happy just thinking about them.”

“When you put it that way, marriage just sounds like another form of friendship,” said Elise with a cheeky grin. “In fact, it almost sounds like you and I could be married!”

“Huh!?” Sakura hunched forward and looked down, her whole body suddenly going tense.

“Oh, I was just joking, Sakura!” Elise put her hands up. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that!”

“Mmm, n-no, it’s not that,” mumbled Sakura, still looking down and fidgeting.

Elise turned her head. “Then what’s wrong?”

Sakura looked around to make sure they were alone, then leaned in and whispered. “I, um… r-really need the bathroom.”

 _You too!?_ Elise almost blurted out. She had been so preoccupied with her own need, she didn’t think that anyone else would share in her plight.

“I-I’m sorry for mentioning that,” Sakura continued, pushing her chair back. “I’ll e-excuse myself now.”

“Wait, Sakura!” said Elise. “It’s fine. Actually, I could really use the bathroom, too.”

“You do?” Sakura’s eyes went wide next.

Elise wiggles in her seat, her cheeks gaining a bit of pink as well. “Pretty bad, actually. You wanna go together?”

“Um… sure,” said Sakura as she stood up, “D-Do you know where it is?”

“Nope, but I’m sure we’ll find it in no time.” Elise stood up and grabbed Sakura’s hand. “Now let’s go. This party isn't as fun on a full bladder!”

 

* * *

 

“A-Are you sure there’s one near here?”

“Um, I, uh…” Elise looked at the walls of the corridor they had just rounded the corner to. She had expected to see a door with a sign reading “lavatory” on it, but no such thing could be found. “I could’ve sworn the bathroom was right here.”

“Mmmm, I was hoping so, too” said Sakura, wiggling her hips now that she was alone with a trusted friend. “Did we make a w-wrong turn somewhere?”

“Ehhh, maybe?” said Elise. “Come on, let’s keep going. There’s gotta be one somewhere!” At least, that’s what she hoped. She had no idea what she would do if they couldn’t find one.

As much as Elise didn’t want to admit, she might have to face that reality soon. Her bladder felt so full, it was getting difficult to even walk without keeping her legs locked together. She could not remember needing to pee so badly since her childhood, and that unfortunate camping incident that led to her wetting herself in front of her whole family.

But it wasn’t just herself she was worried for. She had seen Sakura suffering just as much out of the corner of her eyes. The whimpering, lip-biting, and stiff walking tugged at her heartstrings not unlike the way seeing her friends get hurt in the war did. She could never forgive herself if Sakura were to have an accident because of her getting them lost.

“Come on, let’s keep going! We gotta find one sooner or later!” she declared, marching down the hall. _And I really hope it’s sooner!_

And so, their desperate search continued for a little longer. They walked down more halls and rooms, each looking like the last, their pace growing slower by the minute. Despite doing what she could to stay positive, Elise could not but feel more hopeless with each door passed.

“Come on, please be right around here,” she mumbled as she turned the handle to the latest door. It swung open, but to their dismay, it was not a toilet. Instead, the girls looked into a small courtyard, just big enough to house a statue, a couple bushes, and a tiny tree in the corner. A stone wall overlooked a cliff leading straight down, allowing the setting sun to bathe the whole place in an orange light.

“Aw, man,” Elise said with a frown. “Let’s find another-“

“Aah!”

“Sakura!?” Elise turned towards her friend. Sakura stood with her eyes shut, hands firmly between her legs and hips pushed back. Worst of all, a single drop could be seen on the floor between her feet.

“I… d-don’t think I can make it,” she managed to say, a glint of tears squeezing through her eyelids.

Seeing her best friend in such pain proved too much for Elise. In that moment, avoiding her own accident didn’t matter anymore. She had to save Sakura from an embarrassing fate, and if they couldn’t find a bathroom, they would just have to use the next best thing.

“Quick, come this way!” Elise grabbed Sakura’s wrist and pulled her into the courtyard.

“Wha-What!?” Sakura gasped. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going right here!” said Elise as they reached their destination: the set of bushes in the corner. As Elise had hoped, they were set up perfectly for someone to squat between them and not be seen. Unfortunately, they were too tightly packed for more than one person at a time, so they would have to take turns, and Elise had already decided who would go first.

“Quick, crouch down in here. I’ll stand watch so nobody sees you,” Elise continued.

“Go… here!?” Sakura’s face turned pale behind her red cheeks. “B-But this is someone’s castle. I-I can’t…”

“Sakura, please.“ Elise looked her in the eyes. “I really don’t want you to hurt yourself or have an accident. You can do this just this once, and we’ll apologize to them later, okay?”

Sakura looked from Elise to the bushes, and back again. “Okay, I’ll d-do it,” she said with a small nod.

Elise smiled at her success. “Okay, hurry, before it’s too late!” she replied, nudging Sakura into moving.

“A-Alright.” Sakura shuffled into the bushes, grabbing the end of her skirt along the way.

Meanwhile, Elise did as she said and turned to face the doorways. She kept an eye to the doorways and an ear open in case Sakura needed help. All the while, her legs moved on their own, wiggling and squeezing together. The knowledge of relief being so close made her hold feel more tenuous than before; she knew she wasn’t leaving this yard without an empty bladder.

Even so, Sakura remained her main concern. Elise couldn’t stop herself from wondering if she was going to be fine, or if she could even make herself go. She had no idea if her friend had gotten over her shy bladder from back then.

“Aah!”

Elise’s ears perked up at Sakura’s gasp. She turned her head towards the bushes and opened her mouth to ask if she was okay.

Her answer came in the sound of a pitter-patter of something hitting the grass. It was a faint, but steady noise, one that grew louder over time. The next thing she heard was a long sigh, light and quivering at first, but turning steady by the end.

Elise didn’t need to hear anything else to know what was happening. Sakura had managed to make herself go, and was enjoying the pleasure of letting out so much into the grass. Even her shy nature was not enough to stop her from voicing her pleasure, at least at first.

Elise smiled to herself again, knowing her friend would be okay tonight. Strangely enough, she couldn’t stay happy for long. As she kept listening to Sakura’s piddling, another feeling crept up inside her. She had the desire to turn around and check on her friend, even though she doubted Sakura was having trouble of any kind. It was a weird idea, peeping on her friend relieving herself, and yet she found it a little too alluring to resist.

As quietly as she could, Elise turned and crept up to the bushes. She paused to contemplate what she was doing for only a second before leaning in.

She had to stop herself from gasping at what she saw. There was Sakura, squatting in the bushes, her back turned to Elise. This was a scandalous view enough, but what really caught Elise’s attention was at the ground level, turning her cheeks bright red. The yellow stream she had expected to see was right there between Sakura’s legs, spraying the ground without abandon, its true source just hidden by her skirt. Already, a sizable puddle formed, changing the sound of her piddling in subtle ways.

Poor Sakura must have been at her very limit when she finally let go, Elise surmised, but there was no mistaking the satisfaction in her body language. Her shoulders were relaxed, and her breathing had become steady, save for the occasional sigh. Elise couldn’t see her face, but she knew Sakura probably had a soft smile and red cheeks while she peed.

Elise knew she should have been grossed out or ashamed of intruding on a friend’s privacy, yet she couldn’t pull herself away. For whatever reason known only to the gods, watching Sakura stirred up some strange feelings in her, not unpleasant but still a bit weird. It was like happiness mixed with a kind of longing. She wanted more, to see Sakura from the front, her eyes closed and mouth turned up in pleasure while all that pesky pee left her body at long last...

“Eep!”

Elise’s bladder mistook her fantasizing for reality. A big spurt of warmth hit her underwear out of nowhere, snapping her back to the present at once. All thoughts of continuing to watch Sakura go went out of her head, instead replaced with doing anything she can to stop herself from joining in the relief too soon.

Elise turned around, locked her legs together from the knees up, lifted her skirt up just a little, and shoved her hands to her girlhood as hard as she could. Closing her eyes, she began the biggest potty dance of her life since her childhood. Her legs twisted, hips wiggled, teeth pressed into her lower lip, and feet hopped without shame, all in one last attempt to keep it all in for just a little longer.

But no matter how much she danced, how loud she whimpered, or how tightly she held her groin, she could feel her strength failing. She couldn’t hold on anymore, especially not after letting her bladder get so full and having to watch and listen to Sakura enjoying her piddling right next to her.

Once she felt her gloves growing wet and warm, Elise knew it was over. She brought her dance to a stop, lifted her skirt up, closed her eyes, and let her leak turn into a full accident.

With her dress held up, the sun’s rays were able to hit everywhere normally hidden. Elise’s black bloomers gained an obvious gleam in the light, as did the golden stream falling straight down from the center, piddling at the ground between her shoulder-width feet. Shiny trails ran down her legs and into her boots, where she felt her socks and feet growing wet from her gross bodily fluids.

Emotions of all kind flooded Elise’s mind as she flooded her clothes. Relief and disbelief, elation and humiliation, but the biggest one of all was failure. It weighed her down harder than her bladder did at its fullest, the wet feelings, noises, and smell only reinforcing how pathetic she felt. Had she even grown up a little bit since her accident-prone youth?

Then again, what else did she deserve? Elise had betrayed a friend’s trust and watched her do something very personal. She couldn’t think of a better punishment than to pee herself so close to relief.

“Oh!”

Elise opened her eyes at the gasp and discovered she had turned herself around in her potty dancing. Sakura stood in front of her, with a hand over her mouth and her eyes locked onto Elise’s lower half. She could see every last detail of Elise’s failure, from the soaking she gave her legs and undies, to her red, whimpering, sad face. There was only one way Elise could react when faced with such shame.

“Waaaaaaahhhhh!”

Just like with her bladder, Elise couldn’t hold back the flow of liquids, this time from her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks as freely as pee down her legs, while she bawled without any sense of dignity.

“E-Elise! Please don’t cry!” yelled Sakura, holding her hands out.

“Why shouldn’t I? I just had an accident in front of my best friend!” Elise blubbered.

“It’s okay, really! Th-these can happen to a-anyone. I can get you cleaned up right away!”

Elise shook her head. “But it didn’t happen to anyone, it happened to me! I’m supposed to b-be an adult and get m-married and l-lead a kingdom, but how can I do that when I can’t even hold my pee-pee like one!?”

Elise continued to cry, her tears still flowing from her shut eyes after her stream of pee finally petered out. She would have stayed like that for a long time, if not for a pair of hands gently grabbing on to each of her wrists.

“W-wha?” Elise opened her eyes and found Sakura standing close to her.

“I think you’re a good adult, Elise,” Sakura said with a smile.

“You do?” asked Elise.

Sakura nodded. “I’ve always thought you were m-mature since the war ended. You’re always looking out for everyone and w-wanting to make others happy. You even let s-someone go first before you did, even when you were about to wet yourself. That was a very grown-up thing to do.”

“I… I guess so.” Elise looked down at the mess she made. “But I really should’ve gone sooner. I j-just wanted to show myself that I had grown up a lot.”

“It’s okay,” said Sakura, “I-I made the same mistake as you, and, um, if it makes you feel any better, I… didn’t m-make it entirely.”

“H-huh? What do you mean?”

Sakura let go and stepped back, grabbing the end of her skirt. She paused to look away and take a breath before slowly pulling it upwards.

Elise’s eyes went wide as saucers upon seeing Sakura’s red panties. A sizeable wet patch stuck out at the crotch, not big enough to be considered an accident, but a very close call regardless. A bit of moisture gathered on the very bottom as well, evidence that she had nothing to wipe with before pulling them back up. Anyone would be uncomfortable and self-conscious wearing them, to say the least.

Elise could only imagine the amount of courage it took for the shy, modest princess to do something like this. Maybe this was why she couldn’t take her eyes off what should have been a gross sight. Then again, the mix of a dark spot against the bright red and the shine on her pale thighs brought that fuzzy feeling throughout Elise’s body again, keeping her staring long after she needed to.

“S-Sakura,” she mumbled, her eyes becoming cloudy.

“I’m sorry.” Sakura lowered her skirt again, much to Elise’s disappointment. “If I could have held it just a little longer, then maybe…”

“Don’t do that!” interrupted Elise.

“H-huh?” Sakura looked back to Elise.

“None of this was your fault. You don’t have a thing to apologize for!” Elise looked down at the puddle on the grass that she still stood in. “This was all my fault. I should’ve said something a lot sooner, and then I got us lost. I made for a bad tinkle buddy tonight.”

“Um, I wouldn’t say that,” said Sakura.

“Huh? But you had to go in the bushes and got your panties wet because of me.”

“Mmm, that’s true.” Sakura’s hand went to play with her skirt. “But, do you remember during the war when we used to… r-relieve ourselves together?”

How could Elise forget? Those moments in the day when she and Sakura squatted and held hands, relaxing enough to let their bladders empty on the ground together; she would never admit it, but they had become a guilty pleasure of hers that she looked back on with fondness.

“Um, sure, I remember that,” she replied.

“Well, it was because you were there that I was able to let myself go around everyone else.” Sakura had to look away again. “And, I think that if you weren’t here, I w-wouldn’t have been able to use the bushes, either.”

Sakura’s words hit Elise with the power of Brynhildr. To think that she had such an impact on her friend even now…

“Here, w-we should get cleaned up.” Sakura stepped forward and held out a hand. “I know where we are now. My room isn’t too far from here.”

“Oh, y-yeah.” Elise snapped out of her thoughts. She pulled off a wet glove and tucked it under her arm, then took Sakura’s hand. With only Sakura wearing a glove, this was the most intimate they had ever held hands. Elise wanted to hold on forever, but she had to put that feeling aside for now. First, she needed a good bath and some clean undies, and she knew Sakura would be happy to give her both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to Captain L for editing.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Captain L for editing, and OmoCommando for the commissioned artwork.


End file.
